


Countdown to Love

by k_haruyuki



Series: Countdown to Love [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Heartbreak, Love at First Sight, M/M, Skater Victor Nikiforov, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_haruyuki/pseuds/k_haruyuki
Summary: Perfect soulmates. A term quite common in society nowadays. People with an accountant in their right hand, which decreases with each passing second, until the moment you find your soul mate for the first time. Not necessarily the counter ends in physical encounter between the soul mates. Especially when it involves famous people. Yuuri Katsuki's countdown finished when he's twelve.





	Countdown to Love

Perfect soulmates. A term quite common in society nowadays. People with an accountant in their right hand, which decreases with each passing second, until the moment you find your soul mate for the first time. Not necessarily the counter ends in physical encounter between the soul mates. Especially when it involves famous people.

This is the case of Yuuri Katsuki, who at age 12, being forced by his friend Yuuko, to watch Victor Nikiforov skate in the junior category of the Grand Prix.

"Yuuri, you need to see! Victor is amazing skating!" She says, forcing him and Takeshi to attend the event.

Yuuri, watching his accountant get to zero, wonders if his soul mate is in the ice ring as well.

**10**

But, for his sadness, only Takeshi is there.

**09**

Yuuri knows that Yuuko and Takeshi are soul mates, so he decides to keep an eye on his accountant.

**08**

He sits in front of the television, listening to Yuuko talking about that skater.

**07**

He raises his face to her and smiles when she asks something, mother he had not paid attention to her.

**05**

He looks around, searching and searching.

**02**

"Look Yuuri, Takeshi! It's him!"

**01**

Yuuri looks at the television, which has just announced someone named Victor Nikiforov.

**00**

And he is surprised by the beauty of the silver-haired skater. The delicacy with which it slides on the ice. His ability to tell an ice dancing story.

He lowers his face to his hand, surprised.

Yuuri Katsuki's countdown is finished.

At that moment, Yuuri Katsuki discovered who his soul mate is.

At that moment Yuuri Katsuki fall in love with Victor Nikiforov.

_And at that moment, Yuuri Katsuki realizes that he is not worthy to be his soul mate._

**...**

"Minako-sensei." Yuuri says, timidly. "I ... I do not want to be a skater anymore."

Minako is frightened by what she hears from her pupil, and she sees him trembling.

"What is it, Yuuri?" She asks, going to him.

"I found it." He responds, scared her.

"Found what?" She asks, rather confused.

Yuuri raises his right hand, showing the palm to her where the accountant reveals  **00/00/00 00:00** , making her eyes widen.

"Yuuri! That's incredible! You've met your soul mate!" She says, hugging him, but freezes when she realizes he's shedding tears.

"No." He says, sobbing. "Minako-Sensei, my soul mate is Victor Nikiforov! I ... I can not be his soul mate!"

"Why?" She asks, frowning at him.

"Because I'm fat! I'm ugly! I'm weird!" He screams, now crying louder and louder. "Everybody in school calls me a pig!"

Minako takes the boy in his arms, surprised by what he hears. He had never revealed the reason for his change of behavior to anyone, not even Mari, his older sister.

"Yuuri, do you want to change?" She asks, touching his cheeks and wiping the tears from his face.

"I want." He says, nodding.

"So get ready, because we'll spend the holiday season working hard for you to lose weight." She says, already planning a thousand and one activities for him.

"Minako-Sensei." He says, tilting his face. "Teach me how to dance?"

"You mean ... Besides ballet?" She asks, surprised.

"Hai." He responds, determined.

"Okay. I will not take it lightly." She says and he hugs her, thanking her.

**...**

In fact, after the holidays, it was a shock when Yuuri came back from vacation differently. Even the teachers were surprised. After all Yuuri Katsuki stopped being a pig and became ...  _A Prince?_

In fact, the bullying has stopped altogether. Classmates even tried to be friends with him, but he refused.

"Why should I be friends with you, who once called me a pig, fat and ugly?" He asks, looking coldly at them. "Leave me alone."

**~ x ~**

Yuuri continues dancing and hiding his right hand. One day, Minako convinces him to participate in a contest. He had a panic attack and for very little did not participate. To the sound of a song called 'Rain' it surprises the judges, the competitors and the public with a beautiful presentation, guaranteeing to him the first place.

When he finishes high school, he packs his bags and goes to Detroit, to study at university and to continue dancing. He participates in contests around the world and receives several prizes, and at 20, he sees the new recipient of Benois de la Dance, the same award that glorified his teacher, Okukawa Minako, decades ago.

"Yuuri Katsuki." He listens and looks up, surprised to see one of the judges, Lilia Baranoskaya, approaching.

"Madam Baranoskaya." He says, bowing to her.

"What do you plan for your future?" She asked, looking coldly at him.

"Hmm. I have an offer from a figure skating coach, Celestino Ciadinni, to choreograph and give dance lessons to his two skaters." He answers, with a smile on his face.

"Choreography for figure skating? Can you?" She asks, surprised.

"Yes, I've been skating since I was 7, and I still do." He responds, looking at her with curiosity.

"And you never thought about competing?"

"No." He lies at the same time, his cell rings. "Excuse me, Madam."

"Congratulations on the award, Yuuri Katsuki." She speaks, and he bows to her again, walking away.

**...**

His good humor lasts a little when days later, Victor's Instagram shows several pictures of him dating a girl and between Tags is  **#soulmate**  . At that moment, he rips off the posters from his wall and throws everything he has into the trash, crying.

**~ x ~**

Yuuri agrees to work with Celestino, assisting Jean-Jacques Leroy of Canada and Phichit Chulanont of Thailand. Phichit secretly records it by dancing popular songs, and the channel gains fame instantly because of his disclosures. Soon, singers and bands start contacting Phichit to request choreographed songs for their new songs.

"Nice." Yuuri says behind him, causing him to scream in fright and fall from his chair. "Send my e-mail to them and ask to get in touch with me."

"You ... Are not you mad at me?" The Thai asks, still on the floor.

"Why? I knew you were filming me and I'm followw you on social networks." Yuuri looks at him smiling. "You should have asked, of course, but I do not care."

"I'm sorry." Phichit speaks, and Yuuri reaches out to him, pulling him up.

Yuuri slowly becomes famous, already overcoming the pain caused by Victor. He choregraphs for famous singers worldwide and 2 figure skaters, teaches in his own dance studio, still won dance competitions. He wears in public contact lens, make-up, very fittting cloches and his hais is gelled. But nobody realises wwho he is when he walks with Viccchan.

**~ x ~**

Leroy, who has been absent from Yuuri's class lately, has been notified that he will participate in Skate America. Phichit will go to the NHK Trophy in Japan. As the two dates are very close, it was agreed that Celestino would accompany the Canadian skater and Yuuri, the Thai. Yuuri refuses initially, but soon gives in when he realizes he has no choice.

Celestino notes that both Leroy and Phichit are nervous, but the Thai manages to make a good show.

"Phichit, are you nervous?" The technician asks, approaching the Thai.

"Yes, but I'm fine." He responds, smiling. "Yuuri taught me how to deal with anxiety."

"And he did not teach JJ?"

"Well, JJ was not there." Phichit looks at his fellow skater and lets out a big sigh. "It's been two months since he stopped going to Yuuri's studio."

"What...?" Celestino begins to speak, but Phichit raises his hand.

"Yuuri did not say anything because he expected JJ to come back on his own. He decided that if JJ did not use the choreography he created, he will talk to you." Phichit comments. "And apparently ... He does not intend to use it."

**~ x ~**

At the airport, Yuuri and Phichit watch the competition while they wait in the departure lounge. JJ modified almost all the choreography and failed due to the nervousness, falling in 3 and failing in the rest of the jumps. The last thing they see is Celestino's serious face, before they head for the plane to Japan.

**~ x ~**

The junior competition was fierce for Phichit, as Yuri Plisetsky of Russia is also competing. With faithful programs to the choreographies of Yuuri and the teachings of Celestino, he earns gold. And then, at the exit of the arena, Yuuri ends up listening be called.

"Yuri."

When he looks, he sees that Victor Nikiforov is talking to Yuri Plisetsky and laughs.  _Of course it was not him._  But suddenly, Viktor turns his face and looks at him.

"A fan? How about a commemorative photo?"

"Sure, why not? Should I autograph, too?"

"Eh, are you famous?" Victor asks, surprised.

"Perhaps." Yuuri shrugs, but scribbles something at him.

They take a picture together with both cell phones.

"Thank you?" Victor says, confused by the reversal of roles.

Yuuri shakes his head, moving his cell phone.

"I'll put it on Instagram and will tag you." Yuuri says, turning and walking away.

When Victor sees the name Yuuri Katsuki written on the paper, he widens his eyes. For Yuuri Katsuki is the name of the dancer who presents himself at the moment in Benois de la Dance, contest where Lilia Baranoskaya was one of the judges.

_"He is good." A girl says, sitting next to him and he turns his face to her._

_"He is." He says, and smiles at her. "I am Victor Mikiforov."_

_"Samantha Heyes." She says, holding out her right hand to him. "And apparently, I'm a soul mate."_

_"Oh." He says, and decides to ignore the rest of the contest and talk to her._

_He spends the rest of the night with her, and the next morning, he has his wallet, cell phone and watch stolen._

**...**

Victor runs off, looking for the Asian. But he is no longer in sight. He looks at the photo and looks at it better. He is so cute! He checks Instagram and sees his last notification, already opening it.

**Katsuki-Yuuri**

**[Photo]**

Me and  **V_nikiforov**  in the  **NHK Trophy**.  _ **#Phichitgotgold #NhKtrophy #Japan #improudofhim #timetogobacktoUSA #meetingthelivinlegend #iguesshesnotit #maybeidonthaveit**_

23,903 likes

 **phichi+chu**  OMG Yuuri, how envious! And thank you, but I'm the one who should thank you for creating these two choreographies for me and for your dance lessons

 **phichi+chu**  and what did you mean by  **#iguesshesnotit**  and  _ **#maybeidonthaveit**_? Are you hiding something from me?

 **Rozen-Ladunav** OMFG my Katsudon is so cute! "

**...**

_He ... He knows?_

**~ x ~**

"Madame Baranoskaya, I was surprised by your email." Yuuri says, talking on the phone with her. "Okay, I'll talk to Celestino and Phichit and I'll give you a right answer soon." "Okay. See you soon."

**...**

Yuuri, Celestino and Phichit talk. The Japanese are surprised when the coach informs him that he will stop training JJ Leroy. Yuuri reveals about Lilia's proposal. After swearing he would get in touch with him every day to give more classes and help with choreography videos. Yuuri comes in contact with Lilia, with his family, packs and leaves for Russia, to train Yuri Plisetsky. To his surprise, whoever was waiting for him at the airport is Victor Nikiforov.

"So, you really are my soulmate?"

"Was not that bitch you posted the pictures? Hashtag soulmate?" Yuuri says, watching him panics.

"No, that was ..." Victor tries to explain himself and Yuuri looks at him coolly.

"I know it was you since I was 12."

"What?!"

And Yuuri burst out laughing when he sees his surprise face.

_Well, I guess it's ok to fall in love again._

**~ End? ~**


End file.
